Pirates of Hogwarts
by RiverClan's Brambleheart
Summary: James Potter is setting sail for the first time as the captain of his very own pirate ship, The Marauder. As he and his inexperienced crew pull out of port, ther're immediately confronted by the infamous Red Devil, but is this he-devil of legend what he seems? AU Jily. Rated M for later chapters and for violence.


_**Hello Ladies and Gents. I hope to entertain you with my tale. So, without being long winded, I'll start. First I must say I do not own Harry Potter or any characters within.**_

**James POV**

"Well, men, are you ready to set sail?" I cried, looking out over my new ship and crew. I let out a sigh as all but a few of the men fell when a wave rocked the ship. This would take awhile. I, along with three of my best mates, was heading out to begin a new career. We were the proud new owners of _The Marauder_ and it's crew. A pirate crew.

"James! Er, Captain Potter, we're nearly ready to weigh anchor." My first mate, Sirius Black, called from my side. I turned to him, seeing his long, curly black hair blowing in the wind. I smirked at him.

"James has always done just fine, Sirius." I stared at him, seeing the implications in his face. "What's keepin' us from shovin' off?" I asked. He looked down, away, anywhere but my face.

"Well, the men heard rumors in port ... " He muttered. I glared before leaping down to the main deck.

"Someone wanna tell me what's keepin' ya from obeying yer orders?" I bellowed to the men. A young lad came forward, looking at his boots.

"Well ... sir ... Captain Potter ... They was sayin' the Red Demon was doin' his plunderin' just off the coast. Thas why no other ships be shovin' off." He muttered. The Red Demon. In all my years working on pirate ships, I'd never seen him. I'd seen the red Jolly Roger from afar, but no captain of mine had ever had the gall to challenge the captain of that ship. The Red Demon was a man feared by all. He was not given to showing mercy and went as quickly as he came. The name came from the fact that many men thought he'd sold his soul to the Devil for the ability to disappear and reappear in mist.

"We weigh anchor anyway men. Now come on!" _The Marauder_ was a small sloop. It had only two sails, and at my order, the men were scuttling about and getting the sails and riggings ready for sailing. I moved easily back up to the wheel, where Remus Lupin, one of my other mates, was bringing us about. The ship moved slowly at first, but as the sail unfurled, she picked up speed. It didn't take long until we were sailing out of sight of the coast. I sucked in breath as I saw a familiar red flag on the horizon. Well shit.

"Sail ho!" A man called from the crow's nest. Sirius looked up at me, concern in his eyes. He began racing about, shouting orders, making an attempt to get us out of the line of fire from the Red Demon's ship. I, however, was more than aware of the futility. No one outran the Red Demon's ship once his sights were set. Especially when they had such an inexperienced crew.

Sirius, however, was doing a pretty good job of giving us a fighting chance of getting away from them. I strode to the aft of the ship, and stared at the gaining ship behind us. I sighed softly. "Bring us around, Remus. Ready the cannons men!" I called, and braced myself as the ship lurched and begun it's turn to show the Red Demon's ship our side. I sighed once more as a large number of th crew fell to the deck again. I placed my hand on my cutlass, annoyed that i had no idea whether any of them actually knew how to load the cannons. "We're going to be boarded for sure."

Sirius clapped my shoulder, startling me. "They're doin' their best, mate." I nodded, still watching the horizon. On the uppermost deck of the oncoming ship, I could see a flapping red coat under a black hat. The boat swung to the side, and I noted the name of the ship. _The Broken Lily_. What an odd name for a pirate ship. I commanded the men to fire, not surprised when nothing happened. I clenched my teeth as the other ship fired. _The Marauder_ lurched and there was the sound of splintering wood. The Red Demon's ship circled closer to ours. I let out yet another sigh as crew members of his ship swung onto ours, cutlasses and pistols blazing. My men answered with their own pistols and swords, much more unskillfully.

_Thump!_ I turned to see the red coat clad captain. the coat was nearly floor length and was made of velvet bordered with a golden threading. I blinked, following the oddly built body up to the head. The long red-hair was not unusual. Many a captain left their hair long. What was odd about this captain was the overtly feminine face. How did he get his crew to listen to him? I turned to look out over the crew fighting below us. And my jaw dropped. The crew that was getting the best of mine, was a crew of women. I turned back to the captain.

"Surprised?" Came the taunting drawl. "Gimme one reason I shouldn't let 'em slaughter your whole crew."

"Because we don't have a single piece of treasure on this vessel. Today was our first day out. Ever." I admitted angrily. The red head looked at me, and I could tell she was unsure whether to be annoyed or laugh. With a whirl of her velvet coat, she called to her crew.

"There's nothin' here for us, ladies!" She stepped lightly up to the railing, turning to me. "If I catch wind of you tellin' anyone what's special about my crew, I'll cut out your tongue and feed it to the sharks." She swung off the railing to the ship. Her entire crew followed suit. My crew, not too worse for the wear, stood watching them ready their ship and sail away swiftly. I composed myself, turning to Sirius.

"We'll need to go back into port for repairs." Was all I said.

_**So, this was a tester chapter. See if anyone's interested. So what do you think? Good, terrible, can't stand my writing? Please let me know. If I have good feedback, I'll continue the story.**_

_**~The Jessi Kitty**_


End file.
